My Thoughts I Confess
by Xx18TheOneWhoWasBoth61xX
Summary: Death was always on my agenda. Even from birth, it surrounded me, it was inside me. Death's sweet fingers caressed my life and squeezed at random intervals, destroying my life, one person at a time. But, this time... watching it happen to someone else. I wonder how even I survived it...? (SOLANGELO. MAKE WAY FOR THE SOLANGELO LOVE). Used to be named "I'll be Fine... I Promise"
1. Chapter 1

**_This is unedited. I repeat. Unedited. I apologize in advance for any mistakes of grammar, punctuation, the spelling of things, names, places I got wrong etc. Hope you enjoy and PLEASE R &R! Tell me what you think of the ending! Theories people! I want theories haha!_**

 ** _Title from the song 'Come on Eileen' by Dexys Midnight Runners!_**

 ** _*Edited* *Sweeps misspelled letters under the rug* Whoops..._**

* * *

Death was always on my agenda. Even from birth, it surrounded me, it was _inside_ me. Death's sweet fingers caressed my life and squeezed at random intervals, destroying my life, one person at a time.

It occurred to me, about three days after Bianca's death, that I could be next. It didn't really scare me at the time- I could maybe join Bianca, see my dad for the first time since losing my memory, and was death really that horrible if my father could just send me back?

About half an hour later, I realized that could never happen because Bianca hadn't come back, yet.

Then it scared me. A ten year old kid, alone, in a weird place that I have never been before. And death could be looming over me, waiting until the next moment.

Six years later, and I've come to peace with that. People die, everybody dies. It happens eventually, to all mortals. Everyone. They all perish, and I only hoped it would happen in a least horrifying but heroic way possible.

* * *

" _Fuck_ Will, calm down." I pulled my socks on, in the threshold of my cabin. Will was jumping around, hair bouncing around as he strided along the grass in the front of the cabin.

"Language!"

"You swear too, Will." I pointed out, rolling my eyes. He was way too nervous, for no reason. "What is wrong anyway?"

"Nothing. Chiron is just going to be teaching me some stuff today, and I'm afraid if I stuff up he won't let me heal people, and Nico _that's all I can do. That is all I can do."_

I frowned, which is more of a furrow of the eyebrows because I don't actually have a facial expression other than anger, sadness or my poker face.

"Will." My voice is icier than I wanted it to be, but never mind that. "Shut the fuck up. You'll be fine. It's okay to stuff up on the practice table, as long as it's not for real, right?"

"Not really..."

"And if you do mess up whatever it is you and Chiron are doing, that just means not to do it until you perfect it, right?"

"I guess but..."

"So shut up, sit down and _breathe."_

Will frowns slightly, and plonks on the stairs of the porch, resting his feet up and stretching. Like a cat. A hyperactive, blond haired blue eyes cat.

"Gee Nico, you always know what to say." He says, sarcasm lining his words. I make a huffing sound and work on tying my shoelaces again.

It's been about six months since the previous war, and to be honest I am fucking tired of all the drama. I just want to relax, sit back and calm down. To actually stop staring death in the face and missing by a hair width each time.

"Come on. Walk with me to the infirmary."

"You can't walk there yourself?" I stand, grabbing my sword and sheath from next to my door and attach it to my waist. Will lightly punches my shoulder, a goofy grin on his face.

"No." He says simply, grabbing the sleeve of my jacket and pulling me along. We detoured and snuck into the kitchen and grabbed an apple each, before stopping at the infirmary.

I felt a familiar pang, right over my chest, and instantly stopped in my tracks. "Will..."

"What?" He glances over his shoulder and sees emotion number three: no emotion. Aka the Poker Face.

That's when we heard the scream, coming from the general direction of the cabins, and Will and I shot off, apples forgotten and dropped on the floor, Will's special lessons with Chiron at the back of our minds.

We followed the general crowd, and stopped in front the shining Apollo cabin. We pushed through the crowd, and I stopped Will at the open door. "Stop. No one goes in."

"What? No. That was my sister's scream-"

"I said _stop._ Someone keep him outside." I nodded at a couple of campers who tugged Will back. I made my way inside, and into the bathroom next to the door. There was one of Will's youngest sisters staring wide eyed at something in the bathroom, and I gently touched her shoulder. She let out a soft sound, almost a moan, and I saw tears in her eyes. I looked over her shoulder to see a figure on the floor, all blue and red, throat and mouth as swollen as can be.

I picked up the little girl, who couldn't have been more than 9, and carried her outside. Will immediately detached himself from the campers who had crowded around and ran up to the small blond, checking for injuries.

"S-S-Su-" She stuttered out until she burst into tears. Will looked at me over her head.

"Get someone to get Chiron."

"Nico what's-"

"Tell him I'll meet him at the infirmary."

"Don't shadow travel, Nico. Promise."

I went back inside and picked up the small boy, who couldn't have been more than eight. I wrapped him gently in a spare blanket from inside the bathroom cupboard. I walked outside, and was instantly under the scrutiny of literally the entire camp.

"Nico-"

"Move." I skirted around the teens and walked briskly towards the Big House, finding Katie Gardner and Chiron our front, with Katie rushing him out of his wheel chair and towards the cabins.

"Thanks, Katie. I'll take it from here." Chiron sees the body wrapped in the yellow blanket and ushers me inside.

My reasoning of not letting Will see his dead brother is actually very simple. Death from battle, and murder in a safe environment are two different things. I am almost positive if someone died on the battle field, and Will saw, he would definitely be affected, but in a different way. Seeing your dead brother in your home is horrifying. No other words but horrifying.

The camp 'morgue' is actually in the basement, and off to the left in a special refrigerated room. Chiron led me to a metal table and gently lie down the boy.

"Allergy. He died from allergy. He was probably taking a pill when he died. I'm ashamed to say I think he accidentally took the wrong one." I gently took the blanket away from his puffed out face, and Chiron sighed.

"Call Will. Let him know who it is, and he'll get a shroud ready for the poor boy." I uncomfortably nodded. Before I moved towards the door, I closed his filmy eyes and sent a prayer to my father- may he reach where all heroes go.

I found Will standing outside the infirmary, counting his siblings.

"James and Elijah are missing. Nico are they okay are they...?" He trailed off as I touched his elbow, gently coaxing him away from his gaggle of brothers and sisters.

"It was James, Will. We suspect he had an allergic reaction to some pills he accidentally took. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry."

Will snapped his arm away from me, his eyes widening in horror. He stepped away from me for a second, and a tear dripped down his tanned chin. I leaned upwards and used my jacket sleeve to wipe it away, but it was replaced by yet another.

"Can I- can I see his body?"

"No. Absolutely not. I'm sorry but no. He's... he's not good looking."

"I don't understand but I know you wouldn't tell me not to look for no reason."

"Come on." I led him towards the porch again, and he sat down in front of his siblings, and extra boy who must have been Elijah was there now. Will quickly straightened up and looked at all his siblings, delivering the news with a straight face, not another tear falling.

A couple hours later, I felt something nagging at me. It was an odd feeling. It was almost dinner, but I made my way towards the Apollo cabin. As I approached, I spotted Austin sitting on the porch swing, a harmonic in his mouth. He was playing a depressed tune, which even made _me_ even sadder than usual.

"What do you want?" He spat, and I rolled my eyes.

"Is Will in?"

"All of us are. You know. Mourning for our loved one. Because they died. You're the expert on death here. You see it every day. I bet you find this _funny. "_

"I understand you are upset, but would you kindly shut the fuck up. Death happens to everyone, including me. When you lose your one and only fully related sister at the age of 10 and your mum at 6, then you can fucking tell me that I find this funny. But you haven't. So just leave me alone. You have my deepest sympathies, and I've already spoken with my father for him to go to the Isles if he chooses. So sit down, tell me where Will is and shove that harmonica back in your face."

He seemed slightly stunned by that. I think that's the most I've spoken to anyone that isn't Will or Hazel in a long time. Serves him right. I may have been way harsher than I originally intended to, but just because I am the son of Hades, doesn't automatically mean I am happy about death. People need to get that through their thick skulls.

"He's er... in the bathroom. He hasn't gone out since. He won't let anyone in, either."

I pushed open the door, and found the blond haired blue eyed siblings spread out around, a mellow air to them that made me cringe. I have never seen this many Apollo children anything less than chill ever.

"Will?" I asked, my voice soft. Kayla pointed me towards the closed bathroom door and I slipped in quickly. I found him sitting on the floor, back against the cabinet underneath the sink, his foot sitting next to the murder weapon (of sought).

"Hey. Nico. My brother just died. Do you want to know how many that is, so far?" I knew precisely how many that made. And not just in this generation, either. But I let him list names, and when he added James at the end, he seemed to let out a tired sob of some kind.

I crouched next to Will, putting a gentle hand on his bare foot. I brought out a cloth from my pocket, originally used to clean Will's sunglasses because he refused to do it himself, but this will do. I gingerly pick up the closed bottle of pills and checked the side.

"Do you put prescriptions or something on drugs? What was this for?"

"Um yeah. We do. His name, parent and birth date should be stickered on. He took them for a case of insomnia. It's a special concoction Chiron and I made. Take it after breakfast and before bed, and it helps you get to sleep."

I checked the bottle. There was the hand written sticker on it, in Will's messy but legible handwriting.

"Okay. Can you give me a list of things he is allergic to?"

"Literally just peanuts- anaphylaxis. He puffs up about a couple seconds after swallowing."

"Okay. I'm going to run this over to the Athena cabin. Don't touch anything in here, alright?"

"Okay. Why, Nico? What are you doing?" I shrugged slightly.

"I don't know. Something seems... off. Fishy. I don't know. I'll be right back, alright?" I gently touched his head and rushed off.

When I reached the Athena cabin, Malcolm was sitting on the porch, criss-cross apple sauce on the wood.

"Malcolm. I need a favour?"

"Yeah. Sure?" He sighed. The camp had a very mellow and shady aura to it, and knew that it would stay like that for a long time.

"Do you have something that can pull finger prints or something off of things?"

"I guess. I could do it for you. But I wouldn't have anything to compare them to or something."

"That's alright. Can we use Chiron's computer to... upload... it and be able to match it?" Will had started teaching me 21st Century lingo, and all about technology. It's all confusing but I think I'm starting to get it.

"I can download something that can do that. Sure. Why?"

"It's an assignment Annabeth sent me. Can you just teach me how to do the finger prints and then download the thing whenever you have spare time?"

"Sure. I'll download it now. I have nothing better to do. I'll teach you the finger print thing after dinner if you want?"

"Thanks."

Rule number one? Trust no one. (To be honest... except for Will...)

I spent the rest of the day in the bathroom with Will, sitting side by side as Will mumbled depressing things and occasionally thwacked his head on my shoulder.

After Malcolm taught me the basics of finger print lifting (it was difficult but if I was careful I'd be okay) I sat in my room with the half empty bottle of pills on my desk and a pair of stolen plastic gloves from the infirmary, as well as a small kit Malcolm gave me.

Will had come in about an hour after dinner, claiming he couldn't sleep in the cabin tonight, and Chiron is allowing the Apollo campers to sleep in the infirmary tonight, not wanting to be so near the death site. Will had asked if he could spend the night here and Chiron agreed but only if I did. Of course I did. Pass up the opportunity for my best friend and (admittedly crush) to stay in my cabin for a while? No way!

"What are you doing, Nico?" Will asked tiredly, camp fire gone with the sun. He was sprawled out on my bed, hands propping up his head.

"If I tell you, you have to swear not to tell anyone."

"I swear on the Styx. You can trust me."

"I don't think James's death was accidental." Will's sleepy blue eyes grow wide and he gapes at me, shaking his head.

"Nuh-huh. No way. Who would do that to James? Everyone loved James." He choked a little on the past tense, and his gaze swept to the floor.

"Well. I'll figure it out, okay?"

"Okay." He rolls on his back and stares at the ceiling.

I work silently, doing a messy but passable job on the finger prints. I find three different prints on the container. I only know they are different because from just looking at them, I can see one is arched, and the other swirly and the third completely different too.

I finish at about 11 o'clock at night, and find Will had fallen asleep on my bed by accident, watching me work. I gently tuck my blanket under his chin and brush back some of his hair.

I don't find anything that suggests James was murdered, and I take his finger prints just in case. A couple days later we burn him with the shroud the Apollo cabin made. Will had a stony face the whole way through and didn't say anything, even when his siblings were crying and begging me to 'bring him back'. I suspect if he showed any emotion he would break down in front of everyone. And he didn't want to do that, because he believes himself the leader of his cabin.

I scan the camp, and looked at every face. I see Jason and Piper in the back, looking at Will with a strange expression. Sympathy? Probably. I scanned the crowd and found mainly sad or shocked faces. My eyes scanned over a girl, who was a camper who came in about six months after the Giant War. She was claimed as a daughter of Demeter. She is a tiny bit on the large side, and her face was stonier than Will's. I felt I knew her from somewhere but didn't dwell on it.

I'm so used to be in the shadows of things, it's become second nature to scan the crowd for something odd or out of place. It's been a massive help over the years, if I'm being completely honest.

On the way to lunch, Will was talking in low voices with a girl from Aphrodite. I think her name is Drew... or something? She was, apparently, a super close friend of Will's when he first came to camp. I saw that girl from before, walking behind Will. She had a smile on her face, which was odd but I heard some people's coping mechanisms is to smile or laugh so I didn't think much of it.

Three days passed before I heard the soft whispers of death brush over camp again. Will had refused to go back to his cabin, even though most of his siblings had. He still took them to their various chores and when we had breakfast lunch and dinner, but otherwise he didn't even dare step into the cabin.

I was sitting on my bed, my back against the wall and Will's head on my shoulder. I always used to feel uncomfortable at the feel of touch, but ever since becoming friends with Will, I pretty much learnt to suck it up and actually _maybe_ sought of like it. Maybe.

Will and I were reading the same comic book at the same slow pace as any demigod, when I felt it. I thought maybe it was an animal in the forest but the life force was too strong. I looked at Will who was miserably scanning the pages.

"Will. I just remembered I have to speak to Jason about something super important. Stay here okay? Don't want you to get eaten."

"I have a pass from Chiron seeing as I'm head doctor. I'm allowed out in case someone gets injured."

"Stay for me, okay?"

"Whatever. Sure." I stand up and pull my black sneakers on, not bothering to change from my pyjamas and slip on a jacket of mine. Will grabs my wrist just before I can leave and tugs me closer to him.

"Nico?" I can feel myself blushing considerably and curse the light next to the bed. I close my eyes when I feel Will's breath near my ear. I feel him gently (albeit sloppily) press his lips onto my cheek. I blanch a little and rush out with a quick 'see ya soon'. Ohmygods maybe I need to talk to Jason now.

But then I remember the important mission I had appointed myself with and rush into the shadows of my cabin. I felt it coming from the cabin area...

I walked behind the cabins, and felt it, like a pushing at my heart, and I felt my stomach drop. I felt myself feeling a bit odd, and smelt the smell of blood whisk around me.

There was a mangled corpse of a girl lying on the grass, her hair splayed over her face and blood seeping into the long blade of grass. When I approach the body I notice she's in pink lacy pyjamas and has a tooth brush in her hand. There's a knife sticking out of her but I can see at least six stab wounds. I feel in my pocket for a tissue and gently take out the blade- but it's not even a blade! It's garden scissors!

I grab the clip-top bag from my pocket that I had taken from the kitchen and place the weapon into the bag. I drape my jacket over her body and flick her hair off of her face and draw in a quick gasp. It's Will's friend from the other day. Oh no.

I slide my arm underneath her legs and torso and carry her towards the Big House. I knock on the door, and Chiron answers blearily, with a blanket over his horse half. "Nico...? Oh my. You know where to go."

I walk in and place her body in the 'morgue' laying her out neatly. "Did you feel it? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I have the weapon they used." I tossed him the plastic bag and he caught it mid-air, inspecting it.

"I think whoever killed this girl killed James, Chiron."

"Oh. Well I'm not the death expert here, but if you think so."

"But there's absolutely no connection between James and this daughter of Aphrodite! Has anything like this happened before?"

"No. Not really. Not unless you count Luke poisoning Percy. But he didn't die."

"I better go tell Will."

"Oh yes. He was good friends with Drew here. Be gentle. Two deaths in one week. He'll be devastated." Before I left, I saw an odd calculating look on Chiron's face. What's he thinking about?

When I returned, Will was throwing a tennis ball around, occasionally bouncing it on the wall and catching it again.

"Finally Neeks! I thought you were eaten by the harpies! What's wrong?"

I told him quickly, but clearly, not wanting to repeat it, because I wasn't sure I could. Will completely shut down, and actually took a step back, away from me. I tried not to feel like a kicked puppy at that and held my hands out in front of me, as if standing in front of a kitten.

I need to stop with the animal metaphors.

Will collapsed, sitting heavily on the floor and sighing, putting his head in his hands. The figure of a completely devastated boy.

"I'll leave you, so you can-"

"No. Uh. Stay. Please. If you can." I nodded and grabbed some pillows, lying a couple down next to Will then using mine from my bed to lie down. Before I could, Will grabbed my top pillow and exchanged it with his spare ones, hugging mine to his body. I found that odd but didn't comment. Will smacked down on the floor and tugged down a thin blanket from the bed closest to him. He pulled it up to his chin.

"You're not going to let me see her, are you?"

"You wouldn't want to." Will and I were almost nose to nose. I felt his breath mingling with mine. No. I can't think about that when he just heard the news of one of his closest friend's death. I roll onto my back, letting out a breath.

We stay quiet for a while, the only sound is our soft puffs of breath.

"Nico?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you won't..." He trails off with a mumble, and I flick my eyes over to him, only seeing his flash of blond hair from the corner of my eyes.

"What? Speak up Will." He sighs loudly, exasperated.

"Promise me you won't leave me as well." I close my eyes, and let a breath put, reaching silently for his hand.

In the darkness, I feel my hand close around three of his fingers, and I hear him take a sharp breath in. He wraps his long piano fingers with mine, intertwining them.

"It's not particularly on my agenda." I say, not wanting to lie (because no demigod is always safe) but wanting to make him feel at least a bit better.

"Good."

* * *

A week passes and not much happens. Chiron seems to be interrogating a handful of campers, but it doesn't look like he has any leads.

Will and I walk to the mess for every food break. He acts like nothing happened around others, but when he's with me, _I'm_ the talkative one. And that's saying something.

After my daily sword practice with the Hermes cabin (the _horror)._ I make my way over to the infirmary to take Will to lunch. When I walk in, I find him sitting behind the infirmary desk, a stack of paperwork next to him.

"Hey? Ready for lunch?"

"Ha! No. Go on without me. I asked Austin to make sure you eat."

"Will!"

"What? What's the difference between him doing it and me?" He smirks and bites the top of his pen _extremely sexily._

And that's why there's a difference.

"I'll bring back a plate for you, then."

"Thanks, have fun."

"I'll try not to." I wave to him and he salutes me with his pen.

I sit down on the Hades table, a sandwich landing in front of me. I check it, and it's egg and lettuce. Just what I wanted. I feel a tap on my shoulder, and I turn to see Jason smiling down at me, his grin a tad crooked from his staples scar. "Hey, how's Will going?"

"Okay, well... as okay as you can be under his circumstances."

"Well, how are you doing?" I was a little taken aback by that, and stared at him for a few seconds. Eventually...

"... Why...?"

"You found two dead bodies because of your Hades-ness. That's kind of scary." I resisted the urge to remind him I have _caused_ deaths more gruesome than allergy. But never to a nine year old. Or to anyone other than a savage dickhead.

Also... Hades-ness...? That's worse than Underworld-ly magic. For the love of my father's underwear, think of something less stupid, people!

"I've seen worse." Is all I say, but Jason sits down next to me, and my beautiful egg sandwich is completely out of my line of vision. Sad.

"Nico. That's not what I asked. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fi-"

"Nico. People have died because they are too proud or too stubborn to admit that they are fine." I glance at my lap before meeting Jason's hard blue gaze.

"I think... I'll be fine when Will is fine." Jason smiles slightly, which is again a little crooked (but I see how Piper finds that endearing... I guess...)

"Do you have a crush on Will?"

"What? No." Liar. Pfft. Big ass liar.

"Well... you're gay. He's bisexual. You guys are _incredibly_ close. I'm sure there's more than just friendship between you guys..."

"Can't two gay guys be friends? Jeez." Why don't you just admit it? I'm sure have the camp are already betting on us.

"Yeah. They can. But not these two gay guys, as you so delicately put it." Jason stood, gently touching my shoulder for a second before walking away.

I turn back to my sandwich. Sooner I eat this, the sooner I can go see Will.

With that thought, I picked up my lovely sandwich and took a bite.

I ate lunch quicker than usual, although that's still pretty slow as I eat next to nothing. I caught Austin's look from across the hall and he raised two fingers to his eyes then pointed them to me. I'm watching you, his eyes said, eat that sandwich or Will {will} hurt me, they begged.

When I pushed my plate away from me, crust and everything finished, I stood and nodded at Jason, who winked. Ugh. A-nnoy-ing.

I passed the Aphrodite table when I felt my entire left leg just completely shut down. It just didn't move. I could still feel my sword sitting on my leg, but it just wouldn't connect to my brain that I wanted to move.

Not a second later, my right leg followed and I just fell forward onto the ground, cracking my nose on the concrete. I heard clopping sounds come from somewhere far away, and they sounded almost urgent, but everything blacked out when I realized that my arms had stopped working too. I blinked groggily, but... then my eye lids practically froze, half lidded, the only thing I could see was feet and hooves in front of me.

Something strange happened after that. My chest and torso stopped moving, like someone was pressing down on me, like I'm, almost, maybe sort of-


	2. Chapter 2

**_This was originally supposed to be a one shot but I realized I was forgetting a lot of things, like who did it and things of the like, so I decided to write this as soon as I posted the first chapter, and just stop at like 2000 words, but I just kept typing and the words just kept coming out and this happened! 5,040 words later haha :)_**

 ** _Thanks for reviewing. This is the second last chapter, unless there will be an epilogue (doubtfuuul) so yeah :) PLEASE Read and Review! It makes writing way more fun!_**

* * *

 ** _WILL_**

The day before your life changes- whether it be for the best or the worst- is just like any other day. You never know if this will be the last time you stand, the last time you speak, the last time you kiss your loved ones. But for me, I knew. I could just tell. Two people before me, dead. One of my closest brothers and the girl who showed me around on my first day at camp. Gone.

So, I knew someone was next. I suspected me, to be honest. I was believing with all my mind and hope I was next and it would be finished. Everything comes in threes, right?

I started the day in the infirmary, and decided to just get on with my paperwork. It didn't last long, because I quickly fell asleep with my head on the desk.

 _"Will! Hey, Will. Will." I spun around, facing an excited looking Nico. (Excited?) All around us was black, but Nico's face was illuminated perfectly. I reached up to touch his face, and he ducked underneath me. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I spun around, my face crashing against his. I made a muffled sound against his lips, but didn't pull away. He pulled away, an odd cheeky grin on his face. I looked down at him, and went to touch him on his cheek, but he pulled away and ducked under my arm. I turned around to see him shaking his head._

 _"No touching…" He whispered. "Not until I say so." He added, as an afterthought. He reached up and touched my cheek bone, and leaned up, on tippy toes, to kiss me again._

 _I felt his hands on my hips. I didn't notice how weird this dream is, and just went with it._

 _He pushed me backwards, until the back of my leg hit something. I fell backwards, Nico's hands on my chest, and gently landed on… a couch? Where the Hades did that come from?_

 _I felt him push off my doctor's coat and then swiftly in one move took off my shirt. I reached forward to take his, but he pulled back, sitting on my thighs. "No touching until I get better."_

 _"Better?" I asked, my voice faltering a little. My next question, whatever it may have been, was cut off as I felt his fingers touch my jeans, on a place I've never imagined he'd touch. I took in a gasp and…_

I heard the close of a door and looked up. I had a whole stack next to my elbow, and an even larger stack of manila folders next to my right foot. I was chewing on my pen, like I usually do when I'm bored, sad, anxious, or asleep when Nico walked in. I quickly took the pen out of my mouth, and wiped the spit away. I felt a little dirty, and tried (and failed) to not make eye contact. What was with that dream? I don't think I've ever had a dream like that about _Nico_. Okay well… I _have_ … (Which I feel bad about every time I wake up because _hello people I'm 20 for gods sake!)…_ But I feel bad about it every time.

"Hey? Ready for lunch?" His voice is that low alto, honey like sound that made my knees a little weak. Luckily I was sitting, but I had to take a breath before answering. My dream was nothing, with Nico standing in front of me, leaning on the door frame.

"Ha! No. Go on without me." Nice. Smooth and simple. "I asked Austin to make sure you eat." And that is how you blow any chances of dating your crush. High five Will! Nico looks a little taken aback and his big brown eyes somehow become even bigger, reminding me of someone battling between happiness, awkwardness and anger.

"Will!" He eventually spat out, flustered as all hell. Well, flustered is better than angry… I guess.

"What? What's the difference between him doing it and me?" I didn't realize I had started chewing my pen again, until his eyes stray from mine to my lips. Well, I assume that's why he's looking _there_. No need to get my hopes up. Especially if I'm next.

 _If I'm next._

I should tell him. Maybe, before I die, I can find out if this occasional flirting and strong friendship is _more._ But I don't have the balls to do it, _at all_. And I watch as he absentmindedly pulls the sleeves of his jackets above his elbows, making him look even better looking than before. (Somehow? I don't know how that's possible).

"-bring back a plate for you, then." What? Oh. He was talking. What did he say? I pause, damn it. He might get aggravated if I ask him to repeat it. Oh well. Just say thanks.

"Thanks, have fun." A rare but (dare I say it) beautiful touch of a beautiful touches his lips, and I feel a moment of satisfaction.

"I'll try not to." He winks, but I don't think he realises he did. I shakily salute him with my pen and he turns and leaves, leaving me with my (albeit suicidal) thoughts.

 _Did he say he'd come back? I think he did… I don't remember._

 ** _CHIRON_**

This is getting absolutely nowhere. Two of my campers _dead_ and I cannot seem to find the culprit. I have my leads, Nico di Angelo, being my main suspect, but with the way he acts around Will Solace, he couldn't do that to his… _friend._

Late last night, I made the connection between Drew and James. They weren't related in any way, they didn't even look alike in the slightest. Their ages were different, and genders. They didn't converse with the same people in camp… except for _Will Solace._

I instantly thought it was Will, and he had gone crazy from over use of powers, or even a curse put upon him… but… he was acting as one would when your friend and brother die. Depressed, angry, nervous that he'd be next, even.

But he was my only lead.

I then thought… maybe, someone was targeting _friends_ of Will. Maybe someone was jealous, or Will had been cursed, and people were dying around him, but all his patients were living and breathing. (Which I am extremely proud of, if you wanted to know).

So my only option left was that someone was jealous. After talking with a few campers, I gathered enough information on a few suspects. It felt horrible, having to investigate my own students, but it couldn't be helped.

It was reduced to ten people, all the age around Will. It was hard compiling the list, because I put trust in each and every one of the demigods who attend this camp. I figured someone was in love with Will. That was the only thing that I could think of, so I crossed off campers in a relationship (thank you Lacy, who I had 'interrogated') and anyone who didn't really have an 'opinion' on Will. There weren't many on that, because Will has saved many campers, or family and friends of campers.

That left me with five. Two sons of Hermes, two children of Ares and a girl from Demeter.

That is where I hit my standstill. Where to go now? I am about 88% certain that one of these five did it, if it wasn't one of the gods. If it was, I'm sure a war would have started by now.

That's when I realized I have to investigate.

-0—0-

I have half an hour until lunch, so I'll just look around each of the cabins of the suspects and see if I find anything suspicious. I stopped at the Demeter cabin front, and squinted. The usual flowers and bushes. I skimmed over the bushes- nothing important…

 _Allergy, he died from allergy. He was probably taking the pill when he died. I'm ashamed to say he probably took the wrong one._ Nico had said.

No he didn't! He was poisoned, as both Nico and I had suspected!

I thought over the things James was allergic to. Peanuts, I'm almost certain. I inspected a few bushes, and held back a gasp.

Before I could check my findings, the door opened, and Katie Gardner rushed out, face red, tears streaking down her face and holding a pink shoe box. _Oh no. Not another._

"Katie? Calm down, what's wrong?"

"Chiron! Oh my gods!" She whispered, her fingers grasping the box so hard it caved in a little, as well as her fingers turning white. "I don't want to dob someone in… but… but this is _murder_ and I can't believe she would do this, not at all."

"Katie, what is it? Calm down and breath." I took the box from her and she took a breath in.

"I found this box under Aty's bed. I was cleaning for the cabin inspection and she was out so I just thought I'd do it for her and… and…" I opened the box, and passed the lid to Katie, who actually started crying. The conch horn blew, signalling lunch, and I nodded to Katie.

"Gather your siblings for lunch, I will be there soon."

Inside the box, there were pictures of Will, taken from far away… my suspicions were correct, but I had the wrong daughter of Demeter. Aty Rose. She had written her name on the back of a few pictures as Aty Solace, which horrified me a little. I rushed to my room, zooming around campers, to get there quicker. I spread out all the pictures on my mahogany desk, and stared with wide eyes. Most of the pictures were of the blond camper, but there were three that weren't Will.

James Freemeed

Drew Tanaka

Nico di Angelo.

Two of them were dead, and over their pictures, were big fat red X's, drawn in permanent marker. On the back of those two Polaroids, in neat cursive, with shaky edges, was written how they died.

 _James: Poison with his allergy- don't forget to replace the sticker on the pill bottle!_

 _Drew: 13 stabs in the torso- make her hurt! How dare she know Will!_

I felt a sharp pain in my chest for the poor Aphrodite child, and placed their pictures aside. I flipped over the picture of Nico. It was a picture of him and Will sitting on the Hades cabin, talking with their faces close together and smiling. I flipped over the picture, and after scanning it, I galloped out of the room.

Will I make it in time?

 _Nico: Make him suffer the most! Thinking he can love Will as much as me! New poison of my mother's and Aphrodite's, Katie found. The Flower of Heart-Paralyses. Make him helpless and watch when I ravish_ _ **my**_ _Will._

I knew as soon as I entered the hall, I hadn't made it in time. I pushed passed some demigods, to reach the inner circle of demigods circling Nico. He was face down, and he had blood running from his nose. I leaned down and rolled him over, and it look like he tried to let out a groan of pain but failed miserably. "Someone get Will!" Jason barked, behind me somewhere, and I turned to him.

"Find the girl name Aty from the Demeter cabin."

"What? Why?"

"Do it and I will explain."

Jason nodded and ran off.

I turned back to Nico. His eyes were half lidded, but I knew he could feel everything I did. He'd have a week or two before his organs are affected by the poison, but right now he's probably in a state of immense and utter pain. The way the Demeter-Aphrodite Poison works, is that if someone takes it, they go into a state of paralysis. Their whole body is shut down, and they cannot move, as much as they try and try. But, they can feel things touching them. In fact, anything that touches them is like someone punching and stabbing them, over and over. The ground, his clothes, people who try to help him.

The only way to cure the poison, is to filter the poisoned blood out of him. In other words, a blood transfusion. But the Aphrodite (family love) magic kicks in, and the only way the transfusion will work, is if the blood is one of a full relative of the victim.

Smart girl, that Demeter daughter was. Nico has no full blood relatives. Only a half-sister, and a diseased fully blooded sister.

 ** _WILL_**

I heard heavy foot steps run up the hall to the infirmary. I looked at my watch... but it has only been twenty or so minutes since Nico left. Lunch shouldn't be over by now...?

I put my pen down and looked up to see Austin burst through the door.

"It's Nico."

That was all he had to say for me to stumble _through_ all the paperwork and sorting I've done, and crash through the doors. Only my siblings and Drew knows (knew...) of my crush, but I don't think Austin understand how I can love someone so opposite to me. It must be bad, if he's coming to tell me.

"What's wrong?"  
"Poisoned." I shoot out of the Big House, jump over the stairs entirely and across the path and grass, heading towards the Mess Hall.

When I burst through, Chiron is lifting him up, gingerly. Looking like he is touching him as little as possible. I walk up to him, and I feel tears welling in my eyes. "What...?" I reach forward to touch him, but Chiron pulls him out of my reach.

"Don't touch him. It pains him if anything touches him."

"What? No... what?" Is that all I can say? Jesus Will, get a grip!

Chiron trots off, towards the infirmary. I follow, watching as his hair falls over one dark brown eye.

* * *

"What do you mean there's no possible cure?" I shout, slamming my hand on the table in front of me. Nico is beside me, lying with his hair over his face, probably in a lot of pain.

"The only way to cure him, is if someone with at around half of his DNA. So that's parents, fully blooded siblings and-"

"I know what that means." I snapped, cutting off Chiron. "Identical twins as well, I know. What about Hades?"

"Gods aren't allowed to interfere with their children's affairs. You know that. Plus, gods don't have any DNA."

"But... but...?" I look down at Nico, and feel a sob rising in my throat, starting from deep in my stomach. "Okay, for now I want him in as little pain as possible." I turn to Austin, who is manning the desk, and talking in hushed whispers with a girl with a newly wrapped cast. "Austin, find Lou Ellen. Ask her if it would be possible to place a levitation spell on Nico, so he doesn't have to touch any thing. And hurry, please."

"Sure thing."

I turn back to Chiron. "There's no other cure, at all?"

"None that I know of. I will try talking with gods, but I do not know if they will answer. I will do research on it, too. If you'll excuse me, I'll go do that right now."

And that just left Nico and I.

"Hey, Neeks. I know you can hear me and stuff. I just... don't be scared, okay? I'm not leaving you for a single second, I promise. I'll always be here. I refuse to let you die, not like this. I swear." I couldn't bring myself to swear on the Styx, which made me want to cry.

When Lou arrived, I had picked up Nico and carried him bridal style to a private room, which I sometimes sleep in during the wars. Lou cast a few mediocre spells on Nico, before one worked, and a purple mist flew out of her finger tips, and wrapped around Nico, lifting him up. It lazily moved around him, like misty purple snakes around his limps, torso and head.

"But it doesn't really do much, if he's wearing clothes." Cecil pointed out, standing behind Lou. I hadn't noticed him come in with Lou and Austin.

"I'm not taking his clothes off!" I blushed, and faced away from Nico. "He'd hate me."

"Would you rather him naked and in no pain, or clothes and in excruciatingly horrible pain?"

"Obviously the second one but..." I blushed again, and Cecil rolled his eyes.

"Keep his boxers on then, baby. He's floating any way, it's the best we can do." I nodded and stepped up to Nico, who was floating around the height of my mid torso. I quickly pulled his jacket and shirt off, the purple mist shattering when my hand passed through it, but coming back together when I moved my hand away. I moved down to his feet, pulling off his shoes and socks, trying to touch him as little as possible.

I could feel Cecil and Lou's eyes on me, and I turned to look at them. "Could you guys stop ogling? He's uncomfortable enough as it is."

"We'll leave you guys. Come on Cecil." Lou drags my best friend away, the door swinging shut behind them.

"I'm so sorry Nico, but these jeans are probably causing you too much pain, more than they're worth."

He didn't answer- obviously- and I quickly undid his belt and unzipped his black jeans, pulling them off quickly. When I pulled away, I realized he somehow looked... calmer. I can't describe how he looked calmer, but he just _did,_ and I was so thankful for that, it actually hurt.

* * *

A week passed, and whenever I would do a quick check on his pulse or heart beat, it would become even more sluggish, beating so softly, once I hadn't heard or felt it, and I thought he had died. I had started crying, and shaking him, and when I had enough sense to check again just in case, I felt so much relief, that I started crying again, and just sat on the bed in the room and didn't move for an hour.

We didn't find the person who did this- we all suspect she ran into the woods and disappeared. If I ever find her... my pacifist ways will go _out_ the window. I hardly slept, and when I did, my dreams were plagued with images of Drew and James, and then eventually of Nico, dying over and over again.

"Nico?" I asked softly, standing next to him. I looked into his half lidded eyes, and smiled down at him. "I'm going into New York to request an audience with the gods. I know I promised never to leave you, but I would rather leave you and save you, then stay and watch you die. Percy and Annabeth are coming in from Camp Jupiter with Hazel in half an hour, so when they arrive I'll leave. You won't ever be alone, though. I promise on the Styx."

He didn't answer, as usual, which frustrated me immensely. Then I was anger that I was frustrated, and had to turn away from him to catch my thoughts. I didn't turn back around until there was a knock on the door and Percy entered, holding hands with a small boy with blond hair. His son, Luke.

"Hey, Will. You look horrible." Percy said, his eyes straying from me to Nico. He drew in a breath.

"Thanks. I try." I snap, rolling my eyes.

"Luke, you remember Will?" The little blond nodded, grinning.

"Yep. He fixed me up when I fell off the wall-"

"Which we don't talk about around your mother, right?" The little three year old nodded, grinning.

"Hey, Luke. I'd love to stick around, but I've got to go."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come? I can convince my father to talk to Aphrodite and Demeter?" I wave my hand, and shake my head.

"No. It would be best, if you stayed with Nico. Don't leave him alone ever. There's a bathroom right there, too. And my siblings will bring in heaps of food soon."

"Okay, did you hear that, Luke? Sleepover with Uncle Nico!"

"Yay!" The small boy jumped up down and raced under Nico, jumping up to look at him.

"Just make sure he doesn't touch Nico."

* * *

I rode with Chiron, on his back, to Olympus. We reached there quicker than we would have in a car, and went in the back entrance, so no one would notice the massive centaur with me. I had the little argument with the receptionist until he gave me the card, and we slipped into the elevator.

Olympus was just how I remembered it, designed by Annabeth and a few of her siblings, which means it was the most beautiful thing ever. (Apart from Nico...)

We stepped into the throne room, and there was nobody in there. I scowled slightly, and rolled my eyes. Of course gods don't care about a single demigod.

I thought too soon, because not a second later, Zeus appeared, large and threatening looking, sitting on his throne. Chiron bowed slightly, as did I, frowning grimly.

"You requested an audience, Chiron?"

"Yes, Zeus. We have a problem in camp."

"That is not much of my problem, you know that, Chiron."

"It is about your nephew," I piped up, and Zeus rolled his eyes.

"Oh? What has Jackson gotten himself into, this time?" It was my time to roll my eyes. No one seems to ever remember Nico. I made a vow, then and there, that no matter whether he dies or lives, I will remember him until I die.

"No." I snap, loudly, crossing my arms. "Your _other_ nephew." Do you _want_ your head chopped off, Will? Because that's how you get your head chopped off!

"Oh? Even worse, the son of Hades."

"You're a horrible god." I say, my voice ringing out into the empty throne room. I feel Chiron bristled next to me, and I resist the urge to face palm. Stupid, stupid, _stupid!_

"You dare call me that, in my own throne room?"

"What will you do? Blast me into ash? Go for it, see how far that gets you, all mighty king of the gods. You _know_ that will start another war, so think before you aim." He seemed taken aback by that, and the room was silent, until he cracked a smile, his laugh booming and ricocheting off of the white walls.

"I like you, son of Apollo." I didn't take that as a compliment, but was wise enough not to say that. "What is it you called an audience for?" I looked at Chiron, who nodded.

"My friend has been poisoned with an Organ-Paralysis plant... and he'll die soon if I can't do something to stop it. I just... I'm requesting... no I'm _begging you to help Nico._ "

Silence, once again, crashed over the throne room like a tidal wave. Eventually, Zeus sighed and moved himself so he was leaning on his hand.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, young demigod. This plant you speak of was made my Aphrodite and Demeter in the times of when Hades kidnapped Persephone. They made especially for him, to teach him a lesson. Aphrodite only helped because she believed kidnapping wasn't romantic enough and Demeter for obvious reasons. It was specially made for Hades, and any child of Hades." What a sly bitch that Demeter daughter was! "I know of no other cures, other than the blood transfusion."

"No..." I say, looking anywhere but at Chiron and Zeus. No.

"May we talk with the two goddess who made the potion? Maybe they will be of assistance."

"Yes, whatever. I will call them in. I am bored already of this, anyway." I looked away as he flashed and disappeared.

Chiron and I waited for a few seconds, until Aphrodite appeared in front of me, smiling. She was flashing and morphing into different looks and features, until she settled into dark black and slightly curly hair, porcelain skin and dark brown eyes. I blushed slightly, remembering Nico suddenly. Demeter appeared too, frowning at Chiron at I. They were our size, and I was about eye to eye in height, with Aphrodite. Demeter flicked her blond hair over her shoulder and glowered at us.

"You called us?" Aphrodite asked, smiling warmly at me. Chiron coughed and nodded, bowing to both the goddesses, me following quickly. When we rose, they seemed happier.

"I would like to ask you two for help." I started... looking at the floor. Aphrodite touched my chin and brought my head up, smiling.

"Do you ask for love advice? Perhaps on Nico d-"

"NO!" I coughed and looked over at Chiron, who had an amused look on his face. "No. Um... thanks. This isn't about love."

"Oh?" Aphrodite raised a perfect eyebrow, and smiled delicately.

"Nico has been poisoned by your plant. The one you and Lady Demeter made together, originally made for my father."

"Oh? That son of Hades doesn't eat enough cereal." Demeter commented, rolling her eyes.

"Well he won't be eating _anything ever again_ if he doesn't get cured!" I shouted, glaring at her. Demeter glowered at me, and her nose flared.

"You _dare_ talk to a goddess like that?" She seemed to start growing, so she loomed over me.

"Yes." I snap, frowning. I really need to shut the fuck up.

"So be it. I will leave Aphrodite to make any decisions to help you or not." I hardly had a chance to close my eyes before she glowed brightly, and was gone.

I am literally the most stupidest person on this earth. Above and below.

"Chiron, could you leave young Will and I, so we can chat?" Aphrodite smiled, and Chiron nodded, giving me a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

When the centaur was out of the room, Aphrodite waved her hand in front of her, broadly, and a table with two chairs appeared. Oh _here we go._ Aphrodite seated herself daintily, motioning for me to sit opposite her. I felt awkward standing, so I sat down.

"So, Nico has been poisoned?"

"Yes."

"I suppose you want to know how to cure him?"

"Yes."

"Do you love him, Will?" I snorted loudly, and suddenly felt _very_ ugly around her. Which was absurd, because I never care about what I look like.

"No. What? Pffft." I instantly shut my mouth when she glared at me. "I _like_ him."

"Would you ever let it manifest to love?"

"If he wakes up."

"That's not how love works, Will." Aphrodite put her hands in her lap and leaned back. "You know that. Do you remember who your first ever true love was?"

"What?"

"Love is a complicated thing, Will. We have love and first loves, those are the loves I make, putting two mortals together, one or the other or even both for the first time. I don't choose how long you stay together, that's your choice, or if you even get together, I just put the feelings there. Do you remember yours?"

"Maybe..."

"Of course you do, but do you remember your first ever _true love?"_

"Are they not the same thing?" What has this got to do with Nico?

"True love, you make yourself. You find that love and admiration deep inside yourself. Like Annabeth and Percy. I didn't need to do a thing. They found love together... and it was their first true love too. Not first love, but you only get one true love. Not everybody ends up with their true lover, too. That is what makes the world sad. Do you see the difference, Will?"

"I guess."

"Who do you think was Nico's first love?"

"I don't know, probably Percy..." She didn't answer, just hummed.

"Do you think he was Nico's first true love, too? Unrequited true love. How horrible. Your one shot at it, and it's gone."

"I don't know."

"Don't tell me what you know, tell me what you feel?" I heard an underlying of charm speak there, and frowned.

"I think... he loved Percy... but you made him love him... so you could out him."

"Made him love sounds harsh. I just gave him the feelings, he brought them in and hated them. What else to you feel?"

"I feel... I feel like I really like Nico. I feel like if I let it, I can love him. I hope that he feels the same... but... I don't think he does."

"Nonsense. You will never know until you find out."

"I can't exactly do that right now, can I?"

"That brings us back to my point. There is another cure. True love's kiss."

"Are you actually kidding me, right now?"

"With a catch. You only get two kisses, and his heart stops. His first love can kiss him, and he will wake up, and his true love will wake him up too, but that will only work if it's his true love, and he _knows_ it's his true love. Easy peasy." That was so easy! We all know he loved Percy for years, he told me Percy was definitely his first love!

"Thank you, Aphrodite! Thank you!"

"There's another catch, Will."

"What? What is it?"

"It can't just be a simple kiss. He has to kiss back, and when I mean kiss, I mean _a french kiss."_


	3. Chapter 3

**_I decided to split this chapter into two, so the next chapter may be shorter than usual I don't know. Please review I know people say this a lot but jesus it makes this so much more fun._**

 ** _Also I just wanted to reach out to those doing physics in school at the moment (comme moi). Once, I couldn't tell the difference between my science homework and my maths homework. Who feels me here? The harsh life of energy and matter and whatever else. It's a hard life over here. (Lol not really)._**

 ** _So how are you guys going? How's life? To those of you reading from China or if you celebrate the Chinese New Year, happy belated New Year! 3_**

 ** _And to anyone else! If you just so happen to be celebrating a birthday or a holiday that isn't well known, happy _! Tell me all about it!_**

* * *

 ** _WILL_**

"I mean a _french kiss."_ Aphrodite grinned, and sat up a little. "Do you think Percy would be willing to do that?" She smiled again and touched her chin innocently. I thought over Percy's fatal flaw. Loyalty. To save his friend, I know he would do anything.

"Yes."

"Make out with his baby cousin?"

"When you put it like that." I made a face and rolled my eyes. Why does she have to make things so difficult?

"I have given you all you wanted, now. I feel like I have forgotten something, but I'm sure it's not important. Better hurry, if he's been poisoned for as long as you say, his heart should be stopping in less than a day."

I pushed my chair away and nodded at her. "Thank you, Lady Aphrodite. I don't think I will ever be able to repay you."

"Yes, you will. You've already fallen in love, I just want you to face it, and that will be repayment well served."

I raced out of the throne room, and right into Chiron. He looked down at me with a grim smile.

"So…?"

"I have the cure."

"Would you mind indulging me?" I blushed a little, and Chiron laughed a little. "Let me guess, true love's first kiss?"

"How'd you know?"  
"I figured when you started blushing."

"I am not." I pressed my fingers to my cheeks, and Chiron snorted with laughter.

We reached camp at nightfall, and I made my way to the infirmary, as Chiron trotted off to dinner, to keep the campers all at bay. The infirmary door was open, so I let myself in and walked across to the private room. I opened the door and found Luke asleep on my bed, with Percy asleep on the floor and Hazel sitting next to Luke, occasionally stroking his hair and talking to Nico.

"I found a cure." I said triumphantly to Hazel as I stepped in. She leapt over Percy, under Nico and grabbed my arms. I noted dried tear tracks on her cheeks and smiled sadly.

"Really? Give it to him!" Hazel nodded over to Nico, and I shook my head.

"It doesn't exactly work like that…"

"Whatever we have to do, right?" I quickly retell my story to Hazel, outside of the room so Nico can't hear. When I finish recounting my story of that _wonderful_ trip to New York, Hazel is almost in tears. "He has a day left?"

"Yeah."

"But... Percy will kiss him, easy."

"But I doubt Nico will kiss back, if we're being honest." I sigh, rubbing my forehead with my palms, exhaling loudly.

"We'll try. It's our last option." Hazel rubs her arm and glares at the floor. "I can't lose my brother. He's my only family I have left."

"I understand. I refuse to let him die."

"We're all in this together." I winced, refraining from mentioning the fact that she just quoted High School Musical. Apparently her and Nico have been catching up on their pop culture.

"Yeah. Sure."

I usher Hazel back into the room, where Percy is awake and lying on the floor, looking at the ceiling. "Hey, Perce."

"Did you find a cure?" He asks, no beating around the bush. I look over at Nico and instantly know he's asleep, by the way his eyes are clouded over, like he's in another world. Which he is. I quickly explain for the third time that day what had happened in the throne room. By the end, Percy is blushing and looking over at his son, who is fast asleep and drooling.

"What the _Hades_ Will that's so weird."

"I know." I groan, rolling my eyes. "But what else do we have? If you can think of another way for this to work, I am all ears." We pause, but I can tell Percy has already made up his mind. He would never be able to live with himself if Nico died because he was too much of an asshole to kiss the guy.

Hazel and I watch from the corner of the room, as Percy stands and walks over to Nico, scratching his chin and contemplating his next move. "And you're sure this is the only way?" I nod, and watch with open jealousy as Percy clears his throat, gulps and quickly swoops his head, connecting his lips with Nico.

I feel jealousy and hate towards Percy fill up my entire being. I was wishing at that exact moment to kiss Nico, not the stupid son of Poseidon. I then remember... this is saving his life. This will save his life. After an excruciatingly long moment, Percy pulls away, a puzzled look on his face.

"Nothing happened." He says, green eyes as wide as dinner plates. I was expecting this answer, and it filled me with such an absurd rage, I didn't say a word. I calmly walked out of the room, shut the door, and through a chair straight at a wall, in the infirmary waiting room. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck._

I push open the door and run out, into the night, heading to my cabin. I slam the golden door shut behind me and crawl under my blankets. I feel like that lost kid again, when I first came to Camp Half Blood. Scared and worried and wondering what the hell is happening.

Am I high, at the moment? I peek my eyes open. No rainbow unicorns anywhere. I don't remember taking weed. That can't be it. Am I dreaming? That painful sensation in my chest begs to differ.

The only suitable option left?

This is all real. This, is all real. And my life is fucking lying in sone stupid purple mist, the seconds ticking towards his death.

Wait.

My... life?

I grip my hands in my hair and pull, feeling pain shoot through my scalp. He's... my life. My everything. It's love. I'm lying to myself and anyone else when I say it's anything else.

I fall to the floor and shuffle through and around under my bed, finally finding a drachma. I turn my special light on. My mum gave it to me for my fourteen birthday. It's a book light shaped light, but the colour isn't white. If you shine it upwards, it turns rainbow. A solid rainbow.

I flick the coin into my light. I remember going to R.O.F.L to collect some special things for healing, years ago, and remember the flamboyant and muscly nymph at Iris's shop. Direct call it is.

"O Fleecy, do me a solid. Show me Aphrodite." I wasn't sure if it would work. Can demigods contact gods like this? I think Aphrodite was in a good mood today, because she popped up in the rainbow, sitting on a white fluffy couch in pink lacy pyjamas.

"Will. I thought you'd call."

"Have I found true love?" I don't try to small talk. Small talk is wasting seconds away.

"I don't know Will. Have you." I grit my teeth, because jesus she's not helpful. "Do you feel you have?"

"I don't _know._ That's why I called _you."_

"I cannot answer that question for you, Will, you have to answer that on your own."

She swipes the mist and my last hope dwindles away. I storm back out of the cabin, slam the door shut again (making the eye itching cabin shake a little) and run back to the infirmary. I feel as if someone is watching me, bur ignore it. Probably just a camper late for dinner. I step up into the Big House and through the infirmary door. It's void of life, and my trashed chair is sitting in the same place I had left it.

I open the private room door, to find Hazel sitting on the bed, knees up and head resting between her legs. I can hear quiet cries come from her, and curse the Fates. Percy is gone, probably to wallow in pity like I had just done, and to put his son to bed. I walk up to Hazel and gently touch her hand, making her jump.

"Will. Oh gods Will." She blubbers for a bit before falling silent.

"Can you give me some alone time with Nico? I want to... talk to him. For a bit."

"Of course. I'll be back soon." Hazel stands, swishing past me. She reaches out to touch Nico's arm, but remembers she can't, and walks away, sniffling quietly to myself.

I pull up my desk chair, and sit heavily on it, letting out a loud breath. I check his eyes, and see that he's awake. Probably has been since Percy kissed him.

"Hey, Nico. Percy was our last resort, did you know that? I went and visited Aphrodite. Got some stunning love advice and she told me the cure to this catastrophe. True love's kiss. Or your first love's kiss. Which was Percy. We assumed. That didn't end well." I rake at my hair, tugging angrily. "I don't know what to do. I just. I want you to get better. Nico. I think- no. I know that I-"

My cliché confession is cut short as the door slams open and a girl walks in. She's covered in dirt, a wild look in her eye. I immediately stand up and reach for the small dagger on my hip.

"Will. Baby. No need for violence. I'm only here to help..." Her hair is stringy and oily, and she has a full frame. She practically purred at me, and I felt my throat tighten. Who the Hades...? She approaches slowly, a smell of forest and manure wafting through the air and attacking my nose mercilessly. My eyes flicker over to Nico, wanting to reach him, hug him, protect him. (Even though we both know if he could move he'd be protecting _me._

The girl notices my eyes flicker over to Nico's, and she snorts loudly.

"Oh yes. That poor, poor boy. He can't move, can't eat, can't talk. He's paralyzed, yet..." She approaches him, and before I can stop her, she shoves Nico, making him slide across the room and into the wall. The purple mist spurs angrily around him, and I can't even imagine how much pain he's in. I look over at him, and I see his eyes have turned the darkest colour I've ever seen. Somehow darker than black. I feel the temperature drop, and the wood underneath out feet peels away, like it's decomposing or something.

He's trying to use his powers, I realize. He's trying to stop the crazy girl.

I leap forward and slam into the girl, who I think I recognize from camp. Maybe...?

I drag her away from Nico, but she kicks and screams and rips out of my embrace. She dives for him, just as I dive for her. She grabs Nico's wrist, digging her nails into his skin, drawing blood. She yanks him down, and the purple mist dissipates, leaving him to smash to the floor. I think if he could have, he would have yelled out in pain or something.

I reach for the girl, my senses telling me she's going to hurt Nico somehow, but a vine snaps out and wraps around my leg, pulling my feet out from under me. I smack my head on the floor, and I hear the girl purring.

"Now now, Will. Later. We can have some fun later..." And then ot registers. This is the bitch who killed two people and tried to kill Nico. This is the bitch that has put me through so much heartache and pain.

And yet...

I somehow felt sorry for her.

Not sorry enough, though.

Another vine or weed or something appears and wraps my wrists together.

I watch with wide, terrified eyes, struggling to shake the stupid vines, as she picks up Nico (not so easily) by his hair, his whole body limp, and pulls her face to his, breathing him in.

"I don't know what you see in him. He's a useless bag of blood and bones." She says, staring at me. She presses her lips to Nico's, which shocks me enough to pause in my struggles.

She pulls away, and drops my Nico down, smashing his head on the withered wood underneath our feet. She approaches me, slowly, like a cat stalking its prey. She drags a finger down my cheek and grins at me.

"Now, Will. With all these pesky obstacles out of the way, we can finally be happy... together." She purrs at me, and I feel the need to regurgitate my lunch in her face. She leans up and actually _licks my cheek bone._

"Well... if you untie me... we can start on... being happy together." I grit out, giving her one of my famous Apollo grins.

"I don't know, Will. Are you going to he faithful to me? Swear it."

"I swear on the River Styx that I will forever be faithful to the one I love." She seemed satisfied by that, and the plants fell away from my limbs. I didn't give her a chance to touch me again, as my lessons with Nico I had taken a few times shot into action. I pushed her away from me, and I went with the momentum, falling ontop of her. I press my fingers around her neck, making sure not to hurt her (though gods I was really struggling not to), stopping her from breathing. The lack of oxygen, after a little moment, has her knocked out on the floor.

I step over her and slide next to Nico, looking over his damaged frame. I press my fingers to his neck, feeling for a pulse, but find nothing. I put my ear to his chest- nothing. I frantically open one eye, but there's no life in his beautiful brown eyes. I fumble for a pen light in my back pocket and shine it in his eyes, hoping against hope, that his eyes will...

But nothing.

I can feel that he's dead. Completely gone. No life swirling around him. I turn to non- medical means, and shake him a little, tears dripping mercilessly down my cheeks and splashing over his bare chest. I hold him tight against me, burying my face into his hair.

When Chiron trots in, a couple hours later apparently to check on Nico and see if the cure worked, I don't think he was shocked to see the scene in front of him. I think I went into shock as soon as the adrenaline ran out of me. I felt someone try to pry Nico away from me, but I just dug my fingers into his arm and didn't let go.

Eventually light poured through the window, and it snapped me out of whatever trance I was in. I felt the warmth on my skin, and shivered. Which was odd, because you don't shiver when you're warm.

I stood wearily, and realized Nico was still in my arms. I gathered him up, and held his limp form in my arms. I felt his arms, head and legs dangle weakly as I walked out of the room, opening the door with my shoulder. Chiron met me outside and laid an infirmary blanket over Nico. I realized that Nico's skin was somehow even colder than usual. I had always thought his pasty once olive skin was as pale as you could get...

* * *

I arrived early, the day of the shroud burning, to say my final goodbyes. I spotted Chiron laying Nico's body on the pedestal and watched as he exited the area, preparing for the rest of the shroud burning.

I walked up slowly to Nico, and looked down. He was wrapped in a black silk blanket with white lillies sewn in white, all along over his head and down the sides, covered from head to toe. Hazel had made the shroud, but I had asked if she could sew in in a small flag of Italy, around about where his heart would be when wrapped in the shroud. He loved Italy.

I pulled down the black silk, to uncover his face, and saw something odd. His face was blue, like he had frostbite all over his body. It probably has to do with him being a son of Hades or something.

I sighed, letting loose my tears again... yet... they never came. I was all teared out. I don't know why. I supposed I just couldn't anymore. Maybe I just didn't want to believe it. I leant down and pressed my lips to his forehead, jumping back when I heard a sizzling sound. I touched my lips. They were cold. I'm usually extremely warm. No matter if it's winter or summer, I am always warmer than most. My body temperature is much, much higher than the average mortal.

"He's very cold, isn't he?" I was so startled, I used the pedestal almost as a vault and leapt over, ducking behind Nico. I look up to see a taller, broader, older version of Nico staring down at me. I quickly stand up, and instantly feel an aura of life and death hit me. Almost like when Nico is fighting someone particularly dangerous and he uses his powers. It's like life and death hang in the balance, ready to tip either way depending on his next action.

"Yeah. I guess." I place my hand on Nico's chest, and find through the cloth where his hands were folded.

"You must be that Will, Nico spoke so fondly of..."

"I guess. He doesn't- didn't- know any other Will's so we can assume so." I say bitterly. If Nico were alive, I probably would have blushed because _he spoke about me **fondly** to his father._ But Nico is not alive, so what does it matter, anyway. He could have been completely and utterly in love with me, (doubtful but still) and it wouldn't mean anything _because he's dead_. I don't waste time begging Hades to bring him back. I understand that's impossible. "Why are you here, Lord Hades?"

Hades smiles bitterly and looks down at Nico's lifeless body. "Is it not obvious?"

"Can't you just see him in the Underworld? Is it not a difference for you?" I suppose that may have been a bit harsh to say, but Hades just sighs and shakes his head.

"I'm afraid that's not how it works, son of Apollo." His eyes skip upwards to gaze at mine, and I feel like I should break away, but if I do, he might crack open the Earth and let skeletons have their way with me. Although, at this moment, I wouldn't exactly mind- would I get to see all my dead siblings, and family members and friends? Would I get to see _Nico_?

I think over all the people in my life at the moment. I have more people that mean a lot to me _dead_ than _alive._ Which depresses me a little.

Eventually, he breaks the gaze, eyes wondering around, until he shuts them for a second. "In actual fact, the reason I have come up here is to check if my son is actually dead."

"Why? Of course he is..." _I saw it with my own eyes. I saw his last chance being kissed away._

"His soul has not come across with the others. He is not anywhere in the Underworld, yet it is definitely not in his body. He is definitely not alive."

"Oh. Is he stuck somewhere?" I swallowed. I felt kind of sick just talking about it. "Like did he get lost or something?"

"Impossible. He is an... _old_ soul, you might say. He knows the way. As well as being a child of mine, the slim chance of that happening... well he must be extremely unlucky, and no person is that unlucky."

"Oh." I didn't point out that he died at the age of of 19, 20 in a few months. "What do you mean as in old soul?"

"I cannot say."

"Was this his third time 'round?" Hades doesn't say anything, and I hold back a smile. He'll go to the Isles, when he finds his way. I know it. "Can I ask something, Lord Hades?"

"I suppose."

"Who are you, when you're in the Isles? Are you the last person you were, or the first or second? Like what if in your first life you knew how to read a map, but in your third you didn't learn? Would you know how to read a map, or not? Or for Nico, he has- had- a sister in his third life, yet he had a brother in his second and like five in his first, would he only remember Bianca? Or the others?" I've always wondered this. I looked down at Nico and sighed. I only hope he is happy.

"I suppose that is an excellent question." He answers, and pauses. I didn't think he would say anything, so I was about to move when he continued. "You are all three. You remember everything. Everyone. Anything you had learnt. And I never said he was on his third life."

I nod, not taking my eyes off of Nico.

"I will be leaving now. I bid you farewell, son of Apollo. I would just like to thank you, for making my son happy, while he was alive." I don't lift my eyes, but I nod, staring at the small Italian flag stitched into the silk.

I just wish I could still be making him feel happy. When his father leaves, flashing into his godly form, I stare down at Nico. I lean down, preparing myself for the harsh coldness of his skin, and place my fingers on his cheek. I press my lips to his, a final, single tear dripping down my cheek.

MEANWHILE

In a lowly lit and awfully suspicious room, there sit two people, opposite eachother, with a mere white table between them.

The brunet, a short young man with shaggy black hair, stares at the woman. He sees a tall blond woman with startling blue eyes and an evenly tanned skin tone.

"So, Nico. Do you understand why you are here?" Nico looks wearily at the woman- Aphrodite- and shakes his head.

"I'm afraid not. I don't... I don't remember much."

"What do you remember, darling?" Nico looks down at himself, taking in his black ripped jeans and Camp HalfBlood shirt. His sword is dangling at his side, just as usual. The only different thing from his normal attire is the horridly bold orange shirt.

"I remember... I remember a girl walking into the room. It's kind of blurry after that. I tried to raise skeletons but I was too weak... my head got smashed. Pain, heaps of it, all over... then... nothing." Nico looked down at himself. "It feels weird to move again." He stretches his arms out, then up over himself. He feels the goddess of love eye's bore over him as he does so, then folds in on himself, embarrassed.

"You really are beautiful, Nico. In your own deathly way. I can understand why Will harbours such feelings for you." Aphrodite smiles as Nico looks at her bewildered and confused. "Never mind that, for now. The reason that you are here, is that you have died. Well... almost. We are against the clock here. We have only a few hours."

"Until?"

"Until your true love kisses you."

"True... love. But...?"

"Will, dummy." The blond looks at Nico as if he is dumb, and shakes her long perfectlt groomed finger at him. "I couldn't interfere when Will came begging me for help. But now, it does not matter unless he kisses you. Even then..."

"But Will and I are just-"

"If you say friends I will slap you, son of Hades. I will. Don't tempt me."

"But he doesn't like me." Nico says instead, clenching his jaw shut.

"Sure he does. You're as oblivious as Percy Jackson."

"Why are we fighting against the clock, exactly?"

"Because you will be cremated soon, and poof." She spreads her hands out and makes her blue eyes as wide as she can. "There goes your life, and off to the Isl- the Underworld you go."

"Oh. Well. Shit. Do we just sit here and wait or can I like make a run for it valiantly to go make out with my one love oorr...?"

"Afraid not. Sorry love." Nico felt his heart (somehow) become itchy, and he sighed. Why is his life so fucking hard? Can he not just live in piece? Even for a little bit?!

After a while of silence, only interrupted by Aphrodite's soft humming, the boy- man?- speaks up. "Do you think I'll ever see Will again?" Aphrodite looks over at me and frowns. She leans over the table and grabs Nico's pasty and shaking hands.

"Oh _gods_ Nico. I so absolutely hope you do."


	4. Chapter 4

**_NICO_**

There is something strange about sitting in a blackened room, with only two chairs a table and the goddess of beauty in it with you. It felt oddly claustrophobic, and it did awful things to my self-esteem, every time I looked at her. Which is odd because what self-esteem?

I felt the strange but common need to talk to Bianca. For her to slap me on the back of the head and tell me to suck it up, wake the fuck up and make out with Will. (She was nice like that...)

I didn't talk that much, for a good three hours. Aphrodite seemed content in just sitting there and painting her nails. (Where did she get that nail polish from? It wasn't there a second ago?)

"Nico, darling, can I do your nails?" I stare back at her for a while before coming to my senses.

"Uh... _no."_

"Come on, you're no fun! Please?" She bat her eyelashes at me, practically sending waves of some kind of happy feeling that made me feel slightly high. I waved my hand in front of my face, trying to somehow push away her powers.

"No! That's so... girly."

"Nico, come on." We lapse into silence, and I feel my butt getting numb. All this waiting is literally killing me.

"Fine." I relent, and I can tell she was holding back a squeal of some sorts. I give her my left hand, and she tales it delicately, debating what to do.

"Oh, I know."

I actually fall half asleep as she works on my nails. Unlike Will and a couple others I know, I don't bite my nails down, or something. I know Will does it when he's nervous. He just has to chew on something, anything. (It's usually his nails or a pen).

"There we go, honey. Done. Perfect." I lazily blink, opening my eyes half way, before widening them in horror.

"Lady Aphrodite... uh..."

Adorning each of my finger nails, on each singular nail, was a small rainbow of colours. She had written, over the rainbow, a letter on each of my nails in a thick black colour.

W-I-L-L-S-O-L-A-C-E

I blink and turn a glare to Aphrodite. She just laughs heartily, but graciously. "How could I not do that? His name fits perfectly!" I rolled my eyes, feeling an odd warm feeling starting from my chest and spread up my throat. With all the things that have happened in my life, I blush at _this._ How ridiculous.

"Is this like a dream sequence or something? How long have I been out?" My voice is annoyingly loud in the quiet room, and Aphrodite shrugs, a slight lift of her shoulders.

"A couple hours, or so? Why? In a rush to go somewhere?"

"Oh no, _totally not in the slightest._ " My sarcasm drips off my lips easily, and Aphrodite laughs.

"You are almost as sassy as Perseus Jackson."

"I am not sassy. Sassy sounds girly. I am a realist. I realize this is stupid."

* * *

 ** _WILL_**

I almost felt like I was evading Nico's personal space when I pressed my lips to his, but ignored the feeling. He was dead. He couldn't feel or do a thing. He's probably hanging in the Isles or Elysium or wherever, eating Italian food with a side of Happy Meals, day in, day out. (Night in, night out?)

Not having to worry about health.

Not having to be near me every single day, to annoy him.

To be with his mother and father.

To finally be happy. I pulled the shroud back over his face and gave him one final glance, before jogging down the stairs of the pedestal and out of the ceremony area. I decided not to attend his funeral. I watched from my cabin window as most of the campers made their way down to where the shroud burning would be. I felt red hot tears burn their way down my face, and let out a strangled sob, burying my face into my pillow. I pulled away when I realized my tears were actually burning through the cloth.

I stumbled out of bed, tripping on one of my brother's converse. I looked in my bathroom window, to see my tears weren't their normal clear, but like a golden light.

You know what? Fuck this. I cannot deal with this right now, I will get back to this odd occurrence. This time on my way back, I kicked the converse away, and through the cabin window. Whoops. Huffing, I crawled back into bed and stuck my head under my pillow, not caring that it will burn through the cloths.

I fell asleep crying, but woke up to someone bashing on the door, calling my name loudly and clearly. "Go away! I'm not in the mood! Get Chiron if someone is hurt!

"Will, it's about Nico!" My first thought was 'what has he done this time.' Which made me laugh hysterically for a few seconds, because _he's dead_. He can't _do_ anything. Because he's dead. Then I started crying again because _he's dead and he can't do anything. "_ Will, just open the door!" I realized the voice was Percy Jackson, and so I sidled out of bed and opened the door.

"What?" I spat, wiping my eyes. "Could possibly so important?"

"Will, it's Nico. His body is missing."

I stood dumbly in front of the Saviour of Olympus, my cheeks burning, hair messy and practically deranged from mourning three deaths in such a short span, for about five whole minutes. At one point, my jaw had dropped. My very, extremely professional response was:

 _"What?!"_

"We were all there to watch his body be burned, but there was nothing in the shroud. It was empty, and was torn as well. Nico's sword is gone, too. It was with him- he wanted to be burned with it. I remember him telling me that... someone took his body!"

I was actually so shocked by this information, I turned around and sat down on my bed. Percy followed me in, dodging various bows and arrows as well as clothing and a few stray music sheets.

"Will, you were the last one with him."

"I know. I didn't take him, if that's what you're thinking. I'm not some necrophiliac."

"I never said that. I just thought you should know. We're going to go look for him in the woods or something. Maybe somehow a monster got in and took him, or an animal." I nodded and waved my hand at him.

"I'll come help."

"No, uh. I think you should stay here. I don't think you're in the best condition to be looking for it- him."

I watched Percy leave, and contemplated leaving and looking for Nico's body, but decided it didn't really matter. Not at all. He was dead, either way, I'll never see him again. Plonking back onto my bed, I threw off my shirt and pulled up my blanket. My siblings won't be in until much later, so I can just sleep away my horrible life.

* * *

In the darkness, a dark figure slipped in through a broken window, to find a lone boy lying in bed, half naked and sleeping. The small, dark figure silently padded up beside the bed, and gently touched the boy in the bed, running his fingers over heated golden tears. Beautiful tears. The petite figure wiped the tears away, ignoring the searing heat, and leaned down to gently press his lips to the boy's forehead, half hoping to wake him up, half hoping he'd wake up, half hoping he'll sleep away his nightmares known as life.

To no such luck.

Will woke up to cold hands on his face, so gentle and caring. He breathed them in, until he felt lips press to his forehead. His eyes snapped open, to see a short person shrouded by darkness, in front of him, a shining sword attached to his side. Will scrambled back, blond hair bobbing up and down, as he accidentally banged his head against the cabin wall.

"Will, calm down, it's me. It's just me."

Me? Who is me?

 _"Nico!?"_

* * *

 ** _I was going to leave it here, but realized it was only about 1,400 words long, and not very good, so I decided to add in an epilogue :)_**

* * *

 ** _TEN YEARS LATER_**

 ** _NICO_**

"Papa! Paaappaaa! Papa!" My eyes snapped open to darkness, and I jumped up, scanning the room. I jumped up and rushed out of bed, trying to not wake up Will. I moved across the hall and opened the door, flicking on the light.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I knelt beside the single bed, to look down at my daughter. She had her eyes closed and was trembling uncontrollably. Will and I adopted Candace and her twin brother Colton who is in the room next to this one, about seven years ago, when we found them in a box outside our apartment. I could tell immediately by their scent that they were demigods, so Will and I instantly took them in. This was when I was 22 and Will was almost finished with med-school.

"I felt something, I don't know, Papa. I didn't like it." She reached for me, and I picked her up, putting her on my hip and wrapping a blanket around her, I walked back out of her room and downstairs, to the kitchen.

"Do you want some warm milk, baby?" She nodded, so I set her on the kitchen island bench and turn around to grab the milk.

"Papa, are you feeling okay?"

"Of course, my baby. Just a little sick." I kissed her forehead. "I'll be fine. Are you okay? Has the feeling gone?"

"Yeah... I think. It feels like it's still there... but not?" I nod, frowning. Her demigod powers must be kicking in. Maybe we can finally figure out who her biological parents are.

After I gave her a glass of warm milk, she fell asleep on the bench, so I took her back to her room and set her back down into bed, tucking her tightly in. "G'night Papa."

"Goodnight, my baby." I kissed her black haired head and exited the room backwards, watching her drift back asleep. I bumped into a hard chest, and spun around. I almost thought it was a monster. But it was only Will, my amazing husband.

"You know," He whispered, gently shutting the door of Candace's room and wrapping a bare arm around me. "I used to be your baby." I smiled up at Will, just as he winked at me.

"I know." I answer simply, pressing a kiss to his tanned, chiselled chest.

"What time is it?" He asked, out of the blue. I leaned back to stare up at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Why? After midnight..."

"You know, today is the day. All those years ago... when I almost lost you." I blinked slowly, my hands resting on his warm hips. Sometimes, it's very odd, because I forget, occasionally, that I had almost died. Sometimes, I forget the date, or the sequence of events leading to it. No matter how many times Will or someone else tells me what happened, I usually forget at least a few details.

"Oh..." Is all I can force out. "I uh... forgot."

"Again? Neeks..."

"It's fine. I'm used to it. Can we just..." But it's as if he can read my mind. Will leans down and presses his lips to mine. I shuffle forward, our chests touching and touch his back, running my hands up and down his back, leaving goose bumps in their wake. I pull back, but Will pulls me back in for another final kiss. When we do part, I can feel his chest heaving silently. "... Will?"

"I just... I can't." He lets me go and quickly jogs downstairs, and I hear the back door slam as quietly as he could. What was that about? He hasn't done this before, has he?

I can't exactly remember though, as hard as I try.

I hear a door open behind me, and rotate around quickly to see a sleepy boy leaning against the door, a blue blanket in his hand. "Papa? Is everything okay?" He yawns, and I take a few steps toward him. "It's alright, Colt, go back to bed." I lead him back to his bed and kiss his head. "Want me to tuck you in?"

"I think you should go after daddy."

"I think so too, but only if you're okay. Go to sleep." I tuck him in, even though he protests, and I watch him quickly drift off to sleep. I rush downstairs and out the back door, almost tripping over Will, who was hunched on the back porch stairs, staring at the grass. Will catches me and sets me down next to him.

I see Will's cheeks are an angry red, his tears an odd golden colour. I remember those tears the day I rose from my father's realm and back to the living. "Will, don't cry baby. I'm sorry I don't remember."

"Don't... it's not that. I just... I just sometimes wish we weren't demigods. I wish we were just normal people, living normal lives with two beautifully normal children... so many deaths would have been prevented, if we did just that."

"I know, I'm sorry. We can't stop that. You know that. Come back inside, its freezing."

"Not really."

"Your tears are warming you up?" He nods glumly, and wipes at his tears. I lean across and kiss under each eye, feeling my lips soak up the tears. "Come on, I'll make you a big breakfast tomorrow, if you come inside."

"With pancakes?"

"Pancakes and bacon, with orange _and_ apple juice, come on." I grab his arm and pull my Will up to his feet. Before we step inside, I lean up to kiss him, his lips feeling exactly the same as the first time we kissed, yet oh so different.

"Will you put cream on them?"

"Do I always put cream on your pancakes?"

"Yes." He smiles at me and loops his arm around my waist. "You do."

"Then I will again."

"That somehow just made you about a hundred times sexier, and I don't know how."

* * *

 ** _A nice, domestic ending. This story just kind of gradually kept getting worse and worse until now, so I decided to just finish it up._**

 ** _Anyone who can guess the twin's biological parent (hint hint male godly parent) will be forever awesome :)_**

 ** _So, this is the end, thank you to my minimal amount of reviewers, you are pretty much the only reason why I updated today/night._**

 ** _If you guys have any requests for me to write a oneshot, I would be more than willing to do so, so just say in a review or shoot me a PM :)_**

 ** _ALSO THIS IS UNEDITED SO IS THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER..._**


End file.
